


Chasing The Stars

by The_Poet (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (its not what you think tho), Anti-Social Viktor, Astronaut Yuuri, Bisexual Viktor, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Brief Moments of Viktor x Others, Character Death, Chasing dreams, Difficult Decisions, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Drama & Romance, Embarassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Healthy Relationships, Intern Yuuri, M/M, NASA, No Figure Skating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Build, Slut Victor, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Unhealthy Relationships, Victor with a K, Yuuri Loves Space, boss victor, ooc victor, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Poet
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has always loved the stars and the sky, he wants to visit the stars one day and see all the planets up close and personal.After graduating he has finally landed an intern placement at InterSpaceX - A program dedicated to speeding up the process of space exploration, this story follows Yuuri as he struggles with his job, his feelings, and ultimately his future.---“Yuuri, what do you see when you look up at the sky?” He asked, icy blue eyes staring back at the raven in awe and wonder - eyes that Yuuri had come to adore, eyes that made him smile, cry, laugh...eyes that made him love. Yuuri smiled.“I see you. I see all that I love, an endless abyss that cannot be filled. It is my love for everyone I know.” Yuuri whispered, eyes breaking from the man beside him to turn up to the starry sky above, a breathless smile lighting up his features.“Space, is not nothing. It is everything.”





	1. Starry Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first YOI work and has been an idea for the past few days. The chapters will probably vary greatly in length so my apologies!!  
> I wrote this one the day before one of my final exams so it's short but sweet :') I wanted to write another chapter but I gotta get to bed its already 12AM.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think ^.^ Thanks!! <3

_ “Yuuri, what do you see when you look up at the sky?” He asked, icy blue eyes staring back at the raven in awe and wonder - eyes that Yuuri had come to adore, eyes that made him smile, cry, laugh...eyes that made him love. Yuuri smiled. _

_ “I see you. I see all that I love, an endless abyss that cannot be filled. It is my love for everyone I know.” Yuuri whispered, eyes breaking from the man beside him to turn up to the starry sky above, a breathless smile lighting up his features. _

_ “Space, is not nothing. It is everything.” _

 

Yuuri woke with a loud gasp, looking around with wide eyes before raking a shaking hand through his messy hair. Nightmares weren’t normal for him...he hadn’t had one since he was a child, perhaps it was the nerves he had in his system...his first real day of work, first real experience with something this important to him - he was doing it.

“Yuuri you’re going to be late if you don’t get up!” Phichit called through Yuuris door, knocking softly to try and stirr his sleeping friend who had already moved at the speed of lightning to try and find his phone.

“I’m up! I’m almost ready!” He called out, finding his phone tucked away between his bed and the wall.

“You’d better be, I’m not driving you if you take another ten minutes!” Phichit warned, Yuuri let out a nervous laugh in reply and quickly got down to dressing himself and taming his hair with a ridiculous amount of hair gel. He wasn’t going to mess this up. Not now.

 

\---

 

The building was huge, the entire thing was made out of glass letting in insane amounts of sunlight into the rooms and halls inside - likely a tactic to keep everyone feeling happier, people usually felt better with real sunlight hitting their back, not fake fluorescent lighting. Yuuri swallowed and turned to Phichit who was still waiting in the car.

“You’ll be fine Yuuri, just go. Call me when you need to be picked up. You’ve always wanted this don’t back out now.” Yuuri smiled at the words of encouragement, glancing back to the building uneasily before he let out a shaky sigh and nodded.

“Let’s do this...I’ve got this…” He muttered to himself, waving to Phichit one last time before taking the plunge and stepping forward to his unknown future.

 

\---

 

**_“Yuuri. Stop looking at the sky you can go blind.” Yuuri frowned and shot a glare at his mother, having to blink a few times before he could even see her._ **

**_“I will not! That’s just a myth!” Yuuri cried, crossing his arms over his chest as Hiroko chuckled fondly at her son and crouched down to unfold his arms and took his tiny hands gently in hers._ **

**_“One day, you will go up there in the sky Yuuri, it’s important that you not look at the sun then or now, or else you won’t be able to see all the wonderful things space has to offer.” She cooed, smiling as Yuuris grin spread across his face widely and nodded with an approving hum._ **

**_“I will! I want to see Mars and the Moon! And-And-And I want to see Pluto too! I want to see all of it!” Yuuri said excitedly, Hiroko smiled even brighter and nodded with a pleased sigh._ **

**_“You will darling, I promise you.”_ **

 

\---

 

Yuuri walked inside, feeling meek and small compared to the huge foyer before him, in the middle of the room was a retired rocket with the words “NASA” printed across the middle. Yuuri was in awe, he was really here, doing this. He was an intern but it was a foot in an open door - he could work his way up, he could see the stars one day.

“Yuuri Katsuki?” A soft voice asked, Yuuri looked forward to the brunette and nodded with a smile.

“I am, I’m the new intern…” He tried explaining, the woman just smiled and nodded, extending her hand.

“My name is Yuko Nishigōri, I am the secretary for the Founder of InterSpaceX, who is also the man you will be an intern for. Come and follow me, I will give you the tour of the place and show you where you will be working as well as introduce you to a few important faces.” Her explanation was pretty much drowned out by the original information, Yuuri wasn’t just a random intern for some manger or something - he was working with the  _ founder _ of ISX, he actually forgot how to breathe for a moment at least until Yuko started walking and Yuuri was forced to follow.

 

“This is our staff locker rooms, the left is mens, right is womens. You can bring a lock in and keep it here to keep your things locked up at all times or you can leave them at your desk - which I don’t advise. We have hundreds of people working here and as much as this program trusts all of them, you can’t be too trusting of everyone.” She explained with a smile, Yuuri nodded in understanding, shouldering his bag tighter as he turned to keep following Yuko, he would have to keep his things on him for now.

“This is the cafeteria, pretty self explanatory. If you have a car you are more than welcome to leave the premises for your lunch break which lasts about an hour and a half. Just don’t be late in returning.” Yuuri nodded again, simple and easy, nothing hard to understand just yet - the rest of the tour was like that. The offices and cubicles were pretty boring actually - just a few places he had to remember that he had no access to.

“And finally, here is your ID card.” Yuko paused to put the lanyard around Yuuris neck who picked up the card to look over the information and image - it was the picture he had sent in to them during his application.

“You have access to all the things I showed you besides a few meeting rooms and important rooms with fancy computers - things that don’t really concern an intern. You don’t have access to the boss’ room either however you are more than welcome to come see me, I’ll be able to get ahold of him. Speaking of, let’s go meet him!” She chirped with a smile, Yuuri just shot her a panicked smile and followed along. He hadn’t been expecting to meet his boss this soon but there he was, walking with the secretary over to some daunting doors, holding his breath as she knocked three times and scanned her card, letting the both of them in.

The room was brightly lit with natural light, this man had an east facing room, warm in the mornings and cool in the evenings.

 

“Good morning Viktor, I have your new intern today I’ve already showed him around, he just needed to meet you and hear all of his duties.” Yuko explained with a smile. The man was turned away from her, silver hair shining as he seemed to stare out of the window silently for a few more moments. Yuuri had to wonder who exactly he was working for, this Viktor character seemed quite...antisocial.

“What is your name, intern?” His accent caught Yuuri off guard, Russian, it wasn’t thick though he had obviously been living in America for more than a few years.

“Intern. Your name.” The man asked, more sternly this time around. He even turned to stare at Yuuri with a cold stare. Yuuris breath was ripped from him at how aggressive the man was being.

“Y-Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. 23, I graduated with a Bachelor's Degree in Electrical Engineering in the class of 2017.” He explained quickly, which seemed to please the moody man sitting before him. He hummed in approval before turning back to face the window.

“As my Intern, you will be shadowing me, doing some basic work for me as well as fetching me things such as coffee or snacks whenever I feel like it. If you’re lucky I might buy you something if I’m in the mood.” He explained, Yuuri nodded, it seemed reasonable...coming from a....seemingly bipolar man.

“My name is Viktor Nikiforov, I am the founder of InterSpaceX, our goal is to excel the progress of space exploration through funding by NASA as well as utilizing the great minds of people we hire. You’d better be worth my time or else that’s it for you.” Yuuri nodded quickly before clearing his throat.

“Of course sir, I’ll do my best!” He said with a weak smile, Viktor turned with yet another cold stare.

“Don’t call me sir. I am Viktor.” He explained firmly, Yuuri swallowed thickly and nodded with a weak smile.

“Yes...Viktor. I will do my best.” Yuuri corrected, feeling quite drained by the short conversation already.

“Good. Yuko get him to his desk and have him start on some of those papers I recieved this morning, and then cancel my meeting for this afternoon with Mr. Lambith, I have an important visitor coming.” Yuko nodded with a timid smile.

“Of course Viktor, come on Yuuri.” She said, firmly taking Yuuris shoulder and lead him out of Viktors office. Yuuri looked back once more just to see Viktor turning back to look back at him, his eyes sharper than before but not as cold - Yuuri couldn’t look away, not even when the door closed behind them.


	2. Three Star Rating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I have no idea what I'm doing with this book :') It's probably going to be short. This is just an experiment idk man I don't want to draw this one out I'm not really feeling it too much. Which is funny because I have plans for it but I just don't want to do them.

Yuuri looked around quietly, examining the large room of cubicles from his own tiny desk tucked away in the middle of the group. All the people around him were just like him - if not better. They aspired for greater things in life. Bigger pays, bigger homes, bigger cars, and most of all - bigger positions. The men and women around him would become valuable scientists and technicians, maybe even a small handful would see the stars just as Yuuri desired...A part of Yuuri sobbed at the idea of never being good enough.

Viktor didn’t seem to like him, he seemed uncaring and rude in the ravens opinion, but he was still his boss and in order to succeed he had to kiss the mans ass, hate or no hate.

 

Yuuri sighed longing as he glanced up and out of the skylights high above his head, rays of sunlight leaked in to fill the building’s offices and cubicles with beautiful natural light. Yuuri smiled, at least he wasn’t working on the eighty-something floor in a room filled with burning fluorescent light. ISX did have fluorescent lights and they were always on, but they were drowned out by the sun instead.

“Yuuri. Right?” Yuuri looked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, meeting copper eyes and a relatively young face.

“Uh, yeah...Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri introduced himself with a smile and outstretched hand to the boy before him who smiled excitedly and took Yuuri’s hand tightly in response.

“Wow this is so great! I read your book you know! And I saw your post on Instagram about landing the internship here I was so excited, I had to make sure my dad let me come for the day so I could chance running into you!” The blonde laughed excitedly, eyes sparkling like water glistening in the sun. Yuuri was actually quite taken aback - his book was released years ago and in his opinion it was quite bad and very...boring. It was written for a University class competition, he actually was one of the top five winners and had it published world wide. Yuuri actually thought he was going to have a heart attack when he got the results.

“I...thank you? I didn’t know anyone actually read my book...it’s not that good.” He tried to explain with a weak laugh, taking his hand back to run through his slicked back hair. The blonde just smiled and shook his head.

“It’s great! I like to read it for inspiration, I don’t really want to be an astronaut like you but I do want to pursue a career in  business.” Yuuri blinked. The kid had a smug grin and didn’t falter. He was being serious, Yuuri couldn’t actually see him doing anything like that...but he did also just meet him.

“Well, I’m glad I could give you some inspiration to do what you love.” Yuuri explained with a breathless smile, the boy nodded with a smile, opening his mouth to speak before he was paged. After checking it he turned to walk away before stopping and turning back with a sheepish grin.

“The names’ Minami Kenjirou! Glad to finally meet you Yuuri!” He called before running off, supposedly in the direction of whoever had paged him.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to smile and cover his cheeks with his hands as they heated up. The confrontation didn’t change his views on his own book, but it did made him feel a little better about it...it inspired someone to go against what they were expected to do and do what  _ they  _ wanted. For Yuuris’ entire life he had struggled with trying to even get where he was then, his parents were as supportive as they could be, but not without questions, suggestions, and pleas to not run off and kill himself in a failed engine start. It wasn’t just them - it was friends, family and even teachers. All of them judged and criticized and tried to steer Yuuri down another path in life. Space always won.

 

After taking a moment to clear his throat and calm his excitement, he turned back to the computer in front of him on his desk. A boring blue and white “InterSpaceX” logo with some boring graphic was his screen saver - definately something that he needed to look into replacing some how. Yuuri pulled his chair closer and logged in with the intern account he had been given. A boring string of numbers and letters for the email and some randomized jumble of letters for the password. 

As soon as Yuuri logged in he was met with a small _ “ping” _ and a notification box in the corner. The first thing that caught Yuuri’s eye was the silver hair, the icon was small but the hair was obvious enough, the image was too small to really make out where the picture was but Yuuri assumed it was outside from the green surrounding Viktor.

 

Yuuri sighed heavily and yanked his eyes away to read the message, it was just a few links to documents for Yuuri to go over and a bland message  _ “Due tonight.”  _ Yuuri couldn’t help but to let out an exasperated sigh and moved his mouse over to click on the first link, the man was a mystery - rightfully so, Yuuri had no desire to be a part of his boss’ personal life...however…

Yuuri’s eyes landed back on the pixelated icon, he moved his mouse to over over it for a few precious seconds before clicking.

 

It took a moment, but it opened. An HD picture of Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Yuuri couldn’t breathe for a moment. In Viktors office the man looked gloomy and uninterested in anything Yuuri had to say to him, but the picture...Yuuri could have sworn the man in the picture was someone else.

It was the peak of spring, bright greens and yellows surrounded Viktor in the form of trees and grass, he walked on a dirt pathway and was dressed nicely - A tan trench coat, blue dress shirt, grey dress pants and black shoes. Viktor made the attire look casual, in fact - Viktor  _ looked _ casual. He had a faint hint of a smile, eyes gleaming as he looked off into the distance seemingly unaware of the camera in front of him.

Yuuri forced himself to click away before someone questioned him, he had no way to explain his investigation of his boss.

 

\---

 

The slam of a door woke Yuuri up. He grumbled lowly and peered out at the surrounding cubicles around him. It was dark, the sun was down and the lights were out, why didn’t someone wake him up?

 

“Here?” A woman giggled, Yuuri looked up with furrowed brows and glanced around for a moment, eyes instantly landing on Viktors open office door, the only source of lights. Whoever the voice was it wasn’t in there, Yuuri had a clear view of inside.

 

“Yes, here.” Yuuri frowned deeply at the voice. He didn’t speak much but he instantly knew who the voice was - Viktor. Yuuri swallowed roughly and stood up, unsure of what exactly Viktor would be doing with a woman in the workplace, but he prayed to whatever god was listening that it wasn’t what he thought it was.

A loud thud, followed by a gasp and soft giggle only made Yuuri walk slower towards the exit, holding his breath just in case Viktor had superhuman hearing.

 

“There’s cameras, come on.” Viktor hummed, the woman giggled and muttered something unintelligible to Yuuri’s ears. Yuuri wished he wasn’t right  in the centre of the room Viktor came out from the hallway next to his office with a woman next to him - likely a coworker she was dressed for it. Yuuri ducked down as soon as possible but not without making one of the strangest noises he would learn to regret for the rest of his life. He covered his mouth quickly and listened for a reaction. 

There was a pause, the woman giggled softly and cooed out to Viktor.

“Come onnn~” She drawled, giggling again. “Don’t keep me waiting.” With that, the office door slammed and Yuuri was free to bolt out of the building as fast as his legs could take him.

 

Once outside, Yuuri looked back to the building, panting heavily as if he had run a 5k before shaking his head and pulling out his phone to call Phichit, a thorough apology was in the works and some gossip about his...playboy boss. 

 

\---

 

“So...you woke up and there was a woman?” Phichit questioned. Again. For the fifth time. As if Yuuri hadn’t told the story a million times.

 

“Yes! I think she worked at ISX, she wasn’t familiar or anything but she was dressed business casual, and I doubt Viktor would leave without locking the place down and going around to check and make sure everyone was out before locking up!” Yuuri explained with a groan, Phichit rose a brow.

 

“I’m...pretty sure that there’s 24/7 security and night custodians Yuuri. He doesn’t lock up it’s always open. But yeah why wouldn’t he just go home if he had a girl?” Phichit pondered, eyes falling down to the carpeted floor of his and Yuuri’s shared apartment.

 

“Still, who goes and does... _ that  _ at work? A boss of all people too!” Yuuri exclaimed with a groan, Phichit smiled and shrugged.

 

“Well, when you’re a literal billionaire and the founder of said company I think you can do whatever you want. If he wants to mess around with some random girl in his office than that's his choice, he’d just better hope no one important catches on.” Phichit mumbled thoughtfully, Yuuri nodded in response with a heavy sigh. This was his dream, and now he had to stay quiet about his boss fooling around with some woman in order to keep himself stable.

 

“Why were you even asleep?” Phichit asked, Yuuri groaned and shook his head, flopping back onto the loveseat before loosening his tie with a sigh.

 

“I did all my work, I must’ve passed out while waiting for Viktor to send me more work.” He muttered with a shrug, Phichit laughed and Yuuri shot a glare to his friend. “What’s so funny?” He asked with a grumble.

 

“Don’t you go and ask him for more work? Not expect him to just hand it to you? He’s probably busy and doesn’t see an interns emails.” Phichit explained, Yuuri’s cheeked burned at that realisation before quickly shaking his head.

 

“The man is busy? Yeah, staring out windows. Maybe he knits in his free time too. Oh did I say free time? I mean during work hours. You know - you’re drilled to make a great first impression on bosses and whatnot but what am I supposed to do when my own  _ boss _ makes me want to run for the hills by just being...ugh!” Yuuri groaned and shoved a pillow into his face, Phichit laughed at Yuuri and shook his head as he turned to turn on the television.

 

“Nothing. He pays your bills Yuuri. You don’t have to like your boss and he doesn’t have to like you.” Phichit explained, Yuuri nodded with a soft sigh in understanding. He couldn’t make those kinds of judgements anyways - he had know Viktor for less than a day, maybe it was just a bad day for the man...Yuuri didn’t know and a part of him really didn’t care.

 

That part of him was small. He cared. A lot.

 

\---

 

The next morning was strange to say the least. He got right to putting his things into his locker, grabbed a drink from the vending machine and went right to work. All of that seems normal yes, until Yuuri got to his desk. 

After turning on his computer a fleet of notifications were sent his way, all were from Viktor. Mostly more links and documents to do, one of the final messages that Viktor sent mentioned that the work he sent was meant to be done by Wednesday...and to see him in his office. 

ASAP.

 

Yuuri eyed the coworkers around him anxiously, did they get called in too for big assignments? Or did Viktor know? Yuuri glanced up to Viktors office. The door was open.

 

Viktor was staring at him. Waiting for Yuuri to go to him.

 

Yuuri swallowed his anxiety for a moment to get the courage to force a smile before he shakily walked over, always keeping his eyes down in hopes someone would stop him and ask if he was okay. He would tell them he felt ill. Yes it was his second day but he was ill. Very very ill indeed. Then, they would proceed with Yuuri to Viktors office and tell the man that Yuuri Katsuki should be sent home because he was  _ very  _ ill, and working in a cubicle surrounded by people was so very dangerous for the healthy people and -

 

“Hello Yuuri. Come in, close the door.” A soft, yet firm voice hummed out. The exact same voice from the previous night. Yuuri shivered and took an exaggerated step into Viktors office as if he were breaking a barrier before turning and closing the door.

 

“Are you feeling unwell? You look pale.” Viktor commented, Yuuri wanted to laugh. Maybe he was naturally pale? Viktor hadn’t even looked at him for three seconds yesterday how would he know what Yuuri’s healthy colour was?

 

“I’m fine. Just stayed up a little too late yesterday is all.” Yuuri explained with a weak smile, which was the truth - but Yuuri could also run off of fumes for a day and had in previous years. He was just on the brink of having an anxiety attack.

 

“You stayed late didn’t you? To work on the paperwork yesterday? That’s great work ethic but it’s not healthy for you to stay late.” Viktor said, putting on a sincere face that Yuuri instantly read through, Viktor was testing him. He knew Yuuri had seen him the previous night and was trying to scare him.

 

“I didn’t. I left at a normal time like everyone else did. I’m sure you saw that I handed in my papers around three. I went to get some food, packed up and went home just as I was told.” Yuuri explained effortlessly. Viktor’s eyes widened, barely but they did. This was a game to see who broke first and neither were willing to lose.

 

“Well. Good. I just could have sworn I saw you last night.” Viktor explained before standing up to turn and look out of his window, Yuuri’s eyes narrowed for a moment, letting his anxiety take ahold of him for just a moment as Viktor turned, positive that fear was painted all over his face.

 

“No? What were you doing last night here anyways? Why wouldn’t you have gone home like the rest of us?” Yuuri countered, the silence form Viktor only told him he had won. Only briefly.

 

“Nothing of importance. More work, boring, tedious and uninteresting. I’m sure you wouldn’t take any joy in hearing what I have to say.” Viktor all but purred at Yuuri, turning back to look at him with eyes that Yuuri swore were glowing. Cocky bastard.

 

“No. No joy in any of that. Anyways. Did you just call me in for this or can I go? I have a lot of work to do myself.” Yuuri explained, already standing before he was given the OK. In any other job Yuuri would be respectful and kind and wait for permission, with Viktor...it was a competition, they both had secrets that eachother knew about - one obviously more detrimental than the other but Viktor could ruin Yuuri’s life in an instant if he snapped his fingers.

 

“That’s all. Go.” Viktor muttered before sitting back down in his chair, eyeing Yuuri one last time before the ravenette turned to leave in a flash, closing the door behind him firmly before heading over to his cubicle again, only breathing for the first time once he was seated again.

 

“Oh god…” Yuuri groaned, glancing back to Viktors office not failing to notice the silver haired man peeking out from the blinds to Yuuri before quickly pulling back as Yuuri looked up. This was a dangerous game. Yuuri was enthralled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the plan was to update at least once every week but school has got me busy :’) I recently got my acceptance letter into college so woo me! Not so great for the nerves considering I’m going to be a student by the 4th of September ahah…  
> Anywho. I haven’t forgotten about this, I’ve sat down to write a few times but always ended up going to bed instead due to pure exhaustion, this is literally my first night where I have nothing planned for the next day so it’s time to write!  
> I quickly want to apologise for any spelling errors - I had my nails done last week for the first time and I’m clumsy on any keyboard right now.

Yuuri swallowed roughly as he looked over to Viktors office. It was closed off and shuttered, no one could see or out but Yuuri was still worrying that Viktor would come flying out of his office and tell Yuuri to fuck off and find another internship. The idea made Yuuri shiver, all his hopes and dreams would be lost.

This kind of worrying lasted for hours, his work hardly got done thanks to him constantly worrying and looking to see if Viktor was watching him - he never was. The man had probably forgotten about the whole ordeal by now, Viktor had a form of power over Yuuri that meant he didn’t  _ need _ to worry about a naive intern spilling the beans  _ and _ having people believe what he said, Yuuri was nothing compared to Viktor, surely the man knew that and was currently setting up another private “meeting” with the woman carelessly. Yuuri could do nothing about it - not that he wanted to, people like Viktor pissed him off and Viktors actions only proved how informal and unprofessional he was, Yuuri was more than happy to keep quiet and not deal with Viktor any more.

 

At least that’s what he wanted to happen.

 

Yuuri never managed to finish his work on time like everyone else. After his lunch break he had walked over to Viktors office to inform him of Yuuri staying late, just as he went to knock he lowered his hand and swallowed thickly. Screw him. Yuuri would stay as late as he wanted, to what if Viktor decided to get someone to dance in his pants? Yuuri turned around and just about fell over with a shout as he met chestnut-brown eyes. Yuuko smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

“What are you doing?” She asked with a raised brow “If you’re looking for Mr. Nikiforov, he’s out for lunch. He goes out every so often to some nice restaurants, beats the cafeteria food we have here. And the surrounding fast food.” Yuuko explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

The information Yuuko had put on Yuuri was some form of relief, his shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh as his anxiety flooded out of him.

“Goo-I mean! Yeah okay! Think you can relay a message to him if you catch him when he comes back?” Yuuri asked sheepishly, Yuuko’s smile fell, Yuuri’s heart fell.

“Sorry! Can’t! I’m off early today, headed to the doctors for some tests, hopefully good results.” She explained with a bright smile, Yuuri tilted his head in utter confusion. Yuuko  _ looked _ healthy, she was happy - or at least faking it very well...perhaps she had a dying family member? Or a family member at risk?

“I...Hope you don’t mind me asking, but tests for what exactly? You look to be in perfect health...and if you have a family member…” Yuuko cut Yuuri off with a laugh and shook her head before resting her hands on her stomach.

“I’ve been trying for a baby with my husband, we’re going in today in an hour or so to get the tests done and hopefully get the results by next week at most. I’m already ready to start painting the nursery!” She explained with a joyous laugh, Yuuri let out a soft “ah” at the clarification and smiled brightly to Yuuko.

“Well, I may not know you well but I wish you luck.” He explained with a smile, Yuuko nodded eagerly before moving her hands to rest against her hips.

“I wish me luck too! Viktor should be back within the next hour just keep an eye out for him okay?” She cooed before turning to walk away. “See you Yuuri!” She called as she headed towards the staff locker rooms. Yuuri smiled as he watched her go before heading back to his tiny cubicle, sighing heavily as he leaned against his chair and looked at his mini mountain of paperwork that seemed to taunt him as he thought about having to risk seeing Viktor in another compromising situation that evening. 

Yuuri sighed and leaned forward to get back to work in hopes of finishing it before closing hours.

 

\---

 

Viktor never came back. Yuuri knew because he kept looking up every five seconds and every time he saw someone walk past Viktors office. He never caught sight of silver hair or expensive clothes - besides the ones his coworkers wore, though everyone mostly wore black and white, Viktor was a peacock with his greys and grey-pastels, at least that’s what Yuuri was getting from the past couple of days of working.

Whatever. Viktor hadn’t come back and Yuuri only had a few more pages to go, it was only him and some quiet woman in the far corner of the room working. Yuuri hadn’t looked at her but he knew it was a woman any time she coughed or sneezed or yawned, it was all….very woman-sounding.

Before Yuuri knew it he was alone, the woman was gone and it was getting darker outside. Luckily Viktor was still nowhere to be seen so he kept working through the last few pages of his work.

 

Just as Yuuri finished and turned off his computer the cubicle room’s lights were turned out, he was about to call out to whoever had turned them out but a familiar voice told him that was a bad idea and he moved  to hide under his desk instead, well out of sight.

“Just up here.” Viktor purred, it made Yuuri shiver for all the wrong reasons. It was far from being sultry or remotely attractive, it was forced and felt  _ wrong _ . Viktor wasn’t doing this for fun, Yuuri got that much from this.

“Really? Mr. Boss-Man’s office?” A voice Yuuri wasn’t expecting to hear, a man. A very flamboyant sounding man but still a man. Gosh the knowledge just put a sour taste in Yuuri’s mouth. Not because he was going to get with a man- rather; he’d get with anyone without a care in the world. Viktor was disgusting in Yuuri’s eyes. He wanted to be sick.

“Yes, why don’t you run on in and make yourself...comfortable? I need to collect something first.” Viktor’s voice was dry,devoid or any joy or passion, the man still giggled and the sound of a door opening and closing could still be heard. For a moment Yuuri thought it was safe to leave but the sound of approaching footsteps had the raven pressing himself firmly against the wall of his cubicle under his desk as not to be seen by his approaching boss. 

Yuuri could see his shoes as he stopped and turned at his desk, Viktor was silent and Yuuri had stopped breathing. The man uttered something in Russian - nothing that he could understand. Viktor sighed and picked up the completed paperwork from Yuuri’s desk and turned to walk away, Yuuri was about to let out a breath of relief but his phone went off - buzzing loudly against his desk.

Yuuri had left his phone out in the open to be found, Yuuri wanted to die.

Viktor turned and walked over, he muttered something unintelligible under his breath, standing for a moment before he walked off, back to his office. Yuuri only knew when the door opened and closed again firmly.

He let out a heavy sigh of relief and got out to look for his phone only to find it missing - Viktor must have taken it. He looked up with furrowed brows over to the office though Yuuri really wished he hadn’t. 

 

The man was bent over Viktors desk stark naked, Viktor was half way there still unbuttoning his shirt. Yuuri could have sworn he was going to have a heart attack - not because  _ he  _ was seeing…

No no, he was being  _ seen _ . 

 

Viktor’s cold, blue eyes pierced into him like freshly sharpened daggers, Yuuri wanted to run as far away as possible as fast as his legs would take him but he found himself frozen. Immobile.

Viktors eyes didn’t leave Yuuris as he managed to get his shirt unbuttoned, letting it slip down to rest at the small of his back, the cuffs were still buttoned and he didn’t seem to be worried about them. 

Yuuri was set free of Viktors imprisonment when the Russian glanced down to the writhing man below him, he was saying something and it was enough for Viktor to look at him.

  
  


Yuuri had never ran so fast in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was shorter than I would have liked :') I really want to do 5000 words per chapter at some point but this fic is meant to be between 10-15 chapters so I don't think chapters that long would work for me, I really want to start working on another fic but I am determined to finish this off first aha :')
> 
> Be sure to comment if you have any *CONSTRUCTIVE* Criticism or just anything nice to say, despite this one being short I tried to expend the length of the descriptive parts of the chapter so it's not all "Bla bla bla x100" and short 1 sentence descriptions. But i'm sure there's issues and whatnot.
> 
> Oh! I'm also totally open to suggestions, I'm a self dubbed "collaborative roleplayer" so when I rp with people I like to discuss ideas and topics and it just gets my cogs going, idk it's the same with fan fictions I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets himself trapped in Viktors office and decides to accept an offer for dinner with Viktor in order to save his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo at the time of writing this we’re almost at 200 views! I’m excited so I'll do my very best to make this one extra long for you guys ^.^ I’ll also try to fit in another update this week for the fun of it ^.^ Once again - always feel free to comment with constructive criticism, or just things you’d like to see happen. I’m not out of ideas I know exactly how I want this fic to go - I just know that I can fit quite a bit in here. I’m also going to try and add chapter descriptions from now on as well for those of you who subscribe. I personally enjoy getting a little taste of what's to come when I get that email

Yuuri walked with his head held low as he walked through the large glass doors, he heard a few soft greetings from fellow coworkers but never did more than shoot a smile in the voice’s direction for a moment before looking back down again. He didn’t want to let everyone see the absolute horror on his face, he didn’t want them to know he was expecting to be terminated only three days in.

“Yuuri!” Yuuri stopped at the familiar voice, he shot a gentle smile over to Minami who was currently walking over to the raven at a rather brisk pace. Yuuri looked around and when he saw no trace of Viktor he decided to stop and smile back at Minami again.

“Sorry I couldn’t catch you yesterday, I was a little busy actually.” He explained with a laugh. If Yuuri was honest - he didn’t really care. But in that moment he was more than happy to have Minami distracting him from the inevitable that was to come.

“Hey it’s alright, I was a little busy yesterday anyways…” Yuuri explained with an airy, forced laugh. Minami smile and cocked his head to the side as he reached up to twirl a finger through his hair.

“I know! I was talking to my dad earlier, he said he was talking to Viktor and Viktor said you left your phone behind. He brought it to your office so you just gotta go see him. He’s super cool for keeping it safe for you huh?” Minami beamed up at Yuuri who swore his heart had stopped for a second there. There was no way he could ever go back into Viktors office...he could just buy a new phone! They were insanely expensive these days but he didn’t need a phone anyways...though maybe his mother would worry - she often called once a week or so, he couldn’t keep her in the dark for too long or else she’d worry..then again, she also had Phichits number...Yuuri sighed and raked a hand through his messy hair, he had to get the phone back, but not right away.

“Thank you Minami...I was worried.” Yuuri explained with a forced smile, Minami grinned widely and nodded quickly.

“Hey, it’s not a problem for my favourite author!” He called out before turning away and walking off without another word, Yuuri sighed shakily and felt a shiver run down his spine as he was left alone again. There was no avoiding Viktor today, but he could postpone it.

 

Yuuri decided a leisurely walk around the compound wasn’t a bad idea, it didn’t help in lessening his anxiety but it did buy him time, ten minutes or so. Eventually he had no choice but to walk back to his cubicle and face the music.As he approached he instantly noticed the open door to Viktors office. All the windows were shuttered and the door was only slightly ajar, but it was still open. Yuuri couldn’t see Viktor so therefore Viktor couldn’t see Yuuri. Yuuri sat down and let his worries somewhat melt away as he focused on his paperwork instead.

His internship was dejavu every single day it seemed like, now he just needed to be called in and questioned again except this time Viktor knew that Yuuri saw him, there was no denying that he had been there, he was as good as dead now. 

Yuuri let out a pained sigh and furiously worked away at the pile of paperwork on his desk, at least until he looked up again to Viktors office. He probably had a stroke and didn’t even realise, Yuuri was going to be dead by 25. Viktor stood there looking over all of the cubicles, a mug of what Yuuri guessed was coffee in his hand. Viktor looked...happy? He had a light and airy look to him, he didn’t look angry or worried in the slightest, his gaze even lightened up further as his eyes caught Yuuris. Yuuri inhaled sharply as Viktor waved and turned back into his office, Yuuri prayed that had been the end of it but Viktor returned and walked right up to Yuuri’s cubicle. 

“There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you weren’t coming in today.” He cooed in an insanely sweet sing-song voice. Whoever this man was, it wasn’t Viktor that’s for sure. Viktor had been all gloom for the entire time Yuuri had known him, either he had a split personality or the act of being caught fucking a man  _ really _ got Viktor off.

“I uh...took a little walk before I came in, I hope that’s not an issue.” Yuuri wanted to slap himself, he didn’t need to explain himself to literal filth, he was doing his best not to break - staring straight ahead as he worked on his paperwork rather than looking at Viktor, it was easier. Not as easy when Viktor laughed and sat down a black object in the corner of Yuuri’s eye. Yuuri glanced down and found his phone sitting right where he had left it the previous night. He inhaled slowly and brought his eyes up to Viktors timidly, what he saw was terrifying.

Viktor was genuinely happy, his gaze was soft and it shaved years of stress and anger off of him, if Yuuri wasn’t disgusted with him he would have happily called the man a literal god. There was a glint of something more though - Yuuri couldn’t place it, Viktor knew he had Yuuri cornered, he was just playing with his food now.

“I…” Yuuri started with furrowed brows, Viktors smile deepened and he shook his head.

“You left it last night, I kept it safe for the night and now here it is.” Viktor explained and crossed his arms over his chest with a tilted head, Yuuri could only nod...he was going to play dumb? Why?

“Well...thank..you?” he struggled, it was hard to thank a man he saw as literal garbage, he had to wonder how many hearts Viktor had broken, or rather - how many hearts he was going to break.

“No problem! Just don’t leave it again.” Viktor’s voice dropped an octave, his gaze turned predatory as he looked over Yuuri who was currently getting ready to write out his will. This was Viktor giving him a final warning and hell - Yuuri was going to take it.

“I...will...I mean I won’t!” He corrected with a weak laugh, Viktor smiled again and nodded before waving goodbye and walked back to his own office. Yuuri felt sick to his stomach.

 

\---

 

Yuuri got the mountain of paperwork done before everyone else in the building, he wanted to get out before Viktor dragged in another poor victim. He collected the papers as well as his phone and marched over to Viktors office, this was going to be short and sweet, leaving as soon as possible was the goal.

Yuuri knocked on the open door before letting himself inside, he found Viktor staring out of the window before turning back to Yuuri with an empty expression. That chanced in a split second to a bright smile that could make anyone swoon - not Yuuri.

“I’m done.” Yuuri said firmly and moved to set the papers on Viktors desk, as far away from where that man had been the previous night.

“Quick little worker aren’t you Yuuri?” Viktor cooed, moving to take the papers and give the top few pages a quick once over before nodding in satisfaction. “Good. You can go there’s nothing more for you today.” Viktor said with a smile, Yuuri let out a breath of relief and turned on his heel to leave.

“Actually…” Yuuri screamed internally as Viktor drawled, he turned back to look at the silver haired man from across the room. “I wanted to ask you something before you go, don’t feel pressured or anything to say yes…” Viktor started, moving to stand up and slowly walk towards Yuuri who was doing his best not to curl his hands into fists and throw them at Viktor who had actually walked right past Yuuri to close the door instead and leaned on it to look over Yuuri with a wide, predatory grin.

“Dinner, actually. Tonight at seven? I’d pick you up, you’ll have to wear something nice though the restaurant calls for a little more than jeans and a t-shirt.” If Yuuri wasn’t already dead he was going to be, he couldn’t even find the right words, he wanted to question Viktors logic, or rather ask him if he intended to make Yuuri one of his toys? Yuuri felt filthy, angry, confused. Viktor picked up on all of it.

“It’s not what you think Yuuri. I honestly don’t care about last night.” Yuuri’s eyes snapped back up to Viktors, shock filling his expression before he glanced down to the handle of the door Viktor was leaning on, it was getting harder to breathe, he had to get out soon.

“I just want to talk, and give you an apology. You likely don’t think highly of me and that was never the idea.” Yuuri actually let out a laugh at that. Viktor was full of bullshit, Yuuri would never see him in a good light, not after the show he had been given the past two nights.

“Your silence is telling me all I need to know, I know what I am Yuuri but just give me tonight would you?” Yuuri looked at Viktor again in disbelief, he was met with a face, genuinely looking upset at Yuuri. Yuuri was a weak man with a simple heart, he sighed and shook his head before nodding.

“Fine. What’s your number? I’ll text you my address.” Viktor smiled and moved away from the door, Yuuri realised Viktor never intended to let Yuuri go unless he had agreed to dinner...pathetic.

“No need, I already added your number to my phone, you really need a password for your phone Katsuki Yuuri.” Viktor purred out, rolling the r’s in Yuuri’s name which only made Yuuri want to vomit some more.

“G...Good to know. I’ll work on it. See you later.” He muttered before quickly walking over to the door to avoid being blocked in again, not giving Viktor another moment before he walked out and quickly left the building, breathing heavily as he walked outside into the fresh, crisp air doing his best to fill his lungs that didn’t smell the the vile filth that was Viktor Nikiforov.

 

\---

 

“Seriously Yuuri? Does this job matter this much to you? Couldn’t this be considered sexual harassment of some kind?” Phichit was the voice of reason through the whole ordeal, Yuuri could only sigh and nod slowly as he tied his tie in the mirror in the bathroom, glancing over to Phichit once he was ready. The Thai man was concerned and rightfully so - Phichit knew how invested Yuuri was into this career, he had been pursuing it his entire life and finally had an opening into a bright future that was currently being threatened to be blocked off my one promiscuous Russian man. The two of them knew Yuuri wasn’t going to just back out without a fight.

“We’ll just see how this goes, maybe all he really wants is to explain himself, maybe he’s just gone on a sexual tirade for the past few days and plans to stop.” Yuuri explained with a sigh before turning back and grabbing his toothbrush, filling it with an excessive amount of toothpaste before wetting it down and shoving it in his mouth a little too aggressively.

“You’re too kind for your own good...If he hurts you, figure out where he lives and I’ll kill him...maybe.” Yuuri laughed at Phichits words, he knew that Phichit cared about his well being and was more than humbled by it, but he couldn’t let Phichit suffer from that either.

“You’re my emergency contact, if things go south you’re the first one on the line. If he tries threatening my life or whatever than I’m gone, don’t worry.” Yuuri reassured after spitting out his toothpaste, shooting Phichit a frothy grin before he turned to rinse out his toothbrush and mouth. Phichit laughed and playfully pinched Yuuris side before quickly stepping out of the bathroom to avoid being pinched back.

“You’re gross, just...stay safe okay? And don’t be out too long! I’ll call you at 12 if you’re not back by then.” Phichit said firmly as he rested his hands on his hips, Yuuri rolled his eyes and shot Phichit an adoring smile.

“God, we’re going at 7 why would I be with him for five hours out for dinner?” Yuuri asked with a laugh before he stepped back from the sink and brushed off his hands on the hand towel hanging up behind him.

“Maybe he wants to get you in bed.” Phichit cooed suggestively, Yuuri coughed and shook his head quickly as his cheeks burnt up at the idea.

“Viktor looks nice sure, but not only am I not interested in... _ that _ ...he’s also a literal slime bag and likely has fifty STD’s.I don’t want any of that package thank you.” Yuuri groaned through Phichits laughing and walked over to the medicine cabinet to find his contacts, doing his best to ignore Phichits laughter as he went about putting them in.

“Alright alright, so no Viktor booty tonight than, not that I’m complaining he probably is diseased.” Phichit scoffed, Yuuri couldn’t help but to chuckle softly even as a part of him questioned how moral the conversation was. He knew Viktor had put himself in a bad light but Yuuri couldn’t help but to wonder if Viktor was someone else entirely once he got to know him...the man  _ had _ gone from grey and gloomy to bright and happy in less than a day, there could always be more. 

 

Yuuri’s thoughts were cut short when a faint knock could be heard at the front door, Yuuri looked over to Phichit in utter horror before he turned on his phone.

“It’s seven..” He muttered, he wasn’t even finished getting ready! Phichit laughed awkwardly before he stepped back out of the bathroom.

“I’ll invite him in, keep him busy until you’re ready.” Phichit said with a smile, neither of them seemed to like Viktor but this still was Yuuri’s future on the line, they both just needed to play along for now.

Yuuri nodded gratefully to Phichit as he trotted out to the front door to answer Viktor. He opened the door and forced a bright smile up to the man before him, he found it amusing the see the surprise on the Russians face.

“Oh...do I have the wrong house? I was looking for-” Viktor was quickly cut off by the shorter Thai man before him who shook his head and opened the door wider to let Viktor in.

“No. Yuuri’s here he’s still getting ready.Come in.” Phichit explained with a gentle smile and stepped back as Viktor walked in hesitantly. 

Viktor watched Phichit with a critical eye...he didn’t know Yuuri had a roommate, then again he didn’t know all that much about the Japanese man other than he was fairly attractive and he was determined to work hard, he couldn’t act too surprised at this information.

“Want some water while you wait? He’s probably going to be just a few minutes he was just about done when I last saw him, oh! Right and my name is Phichit, Yuuri’s friend from college.” Viktor could only nod slowly and force out a strained smile, a part of him was quite unhappy with Phichits presence, he was jealous, here sood someone that knew Yuuri inside and out and likely thought just as lowly of him. He would prove Yuuri wrong, and his friend.

“No thank you, I plan on drinking plenty tonight.” Viktor explained as he crossed his arms over his chest, just staring down the Thai in silence until Yuuri stepped out and announced himself.

 

Yuuri was dressed nicely, a white dress shirt, black dress pants and a simple grey vest and tie. It was all Yuuri had besides his work outfit and as much as he wanted to half ass his appearance to piss off Viktor he also wanted to enjoy some nice food for the first time in a long time.

“Hey, Viktor.” Yuuri muttered, raising his brow as the Russian gawked at him. A grey suit and blue tie, something that was completely Viktor and still looked nice on him, though Yuuri wouldn’t dare say anything along those lines to his face.

“You look...nice..” Viktor muttered out breathlessly, Yuuri rolled his eyes and moved to sit down on a chair to put on his shoes. Viktor was kissing his ass in front of Phichit to try and make him look bad, perhaps to try and chance Phichit’s perspective on Viktor, it wasn’t going to work.

“Thanks I guess, it’s nothing special though.” Yuuri muttered as he put on his shoes and stood up, walking over to the man at the door and shot him a cautious smile. Viktor beamed, he looked happier than Yuuri had ever seen the man.

“Well, you still look nice. Now than are you ready to go?” He asked with a raised brow, holding his hand out for Yuuri to take.Yuuri did everything in his power not to shiver out of pure disgust and shot Phichit a pleading look. Phichit looked like he was ready to laugh.

“More than ready, see you later Phichit.” Yuuri muttered out his farewell before brushing past Viktor to leave quickly, Viktor followed behind like a lost puppy dog, tonight was going to be insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's not insanely long only 2964 words but it's longer than what I usually write :') I could have gone longer and written out the entire dinner scene but I'm headed out to my college's open house early in the morning and it's already super late! When I get home I'll try to write more if I haven't passed out.


End file.
